Broken Shards of Glass
by MissHanner
Summary: What happens when a young girl is pushed past her breaking point? Can she recover, or will she lose herself forever? Who ever said life was going to be easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Life isn't always sunshine and lollipops. What happens when a young girl is pushed past her breaking point? Can she recover, or will she lose herself forever? Who ever said life was going to be easy?

**Rating:** M for self-harm, sexual content, swearing, rape, language

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>An eleven <em>_year __old __bushy__ haired __girl__ sat on her __bed__ with her knees __pulled__ up to her __chest__, __trying__ to __block __out__ the __screaming__ from downstairs.  
>"There <em>_is__ no __way __any__ daughter __of__ mine __is __going__ to __some__ freaky __school__!"  
>"David, <em>_please__! It's a __good __chance__ for her to __get __out __of__ this __town__. We __always __knew__ she __was __different__."  
>Wham!<br>The __young __girl__ cringed.  
>"I <em>_said__ she isn't __going__, __and__ that's __final__!" David Granger __yelled__ at his wife Emma.  
>Hermione <em>_heard__ footsteps on the stairs. She __knew__ it __was__ her __mother __because__ they were __so__l ight__.  
>"Hermione?" her <em>_mother __called __softly__ as she __opened__ the __door__.  
>The <em>_young __girl__ lifted__ her __head __sniffling__. "Daddy's not __going__ to __let__ me __go__!"  
>Her <em>_mother __wrapped__ her into her __arms__. "Oh, __sweetheart__! He'll __come__ around." Her __mother __rocking__ her __gently__.  
>A <em>_few __days __later__, her __mother__'s __bruise__ on her cheek __faded__, __and__ a __woman __named __Minerva__ McGonagall __paid__ them a visit. __After__ her __mother __got__ her __father__ to sit down __and __listen__ to the Scottish __women__, there __was __several __hours __of __intense __discussion__. __Reluctantly__, __after __being __told__ this __was__ the __best __possible __place__ for the __young__ witch—her __father __agreed__ to __let__ her __go__. When they __saw__ her __off__ on September 1st, her __father __warned__ her that if she didn't __have__ the __highest __grades __possible__, that she shouldn't __even__b other __coming __home__. _

The young girl was now almost 5 years older, and she stood at a normal height of 5'6. She had grown out of her bushy hair, and it now laid flat in soft curls down her back. Her eyes were the colour of honey, with subtle specks of green in them. As she stood in front of a casket in the beautiful church, she reminisced about her mother and all the times she has protected Hermione from her father. All the times her mother took a slap, or a punch for her. She never even got to say thank you, or good-bye to her. When she arrived home after her 5th year and the fiasco at the Ministry, her father told her that her mother had tragically fallen down the stairs and had cracked her head open. When the medics arrived, they had discovered her body at the foot of the stairs and pronounced her dead at the scene. Her father played the part of the distraught spouse, but Hermione knew better. Her mother didn't fall; she was pushed by her own husband, but Hermione had no way of proving it. As her father griped her forearm tightly, and pulled her away from the casket, all she could think was that at least her mother wasn't suffering anymore. She would never have to feel the pain of her husband's hand across her face. The next couple of weeks were relatively quiet. Her father left her alone usually, except for when he needed her to go to the store to get him more beer. Soon he began demanding that she clean the house and make him dinner. When she didn't do it to his standards, he hit her. It started with just a slap, but quickly progressed to punches, and kicks. More often than not, she would go to bed with bruises, or cuts.

A few weeks before her 6th year started, her dad started bringing his friend Matt around a lot. After her dad had passed out drunk on the floor, but not before calling her a 'worthless piece of shit' Matt sat down on the couch and started to talk to her. He was a large guy, with several tattoos. They talked about how her school was going, and how she was doing. Matt didn't know about her 'real' school. Her father would never tell anyone. He was too ashamed of what his daughter was. Everyone else thought she attended a prestigious school for 'gifted' children. Hermione laughed silently at how close the description really was. It was a school for the 'gifted'. Just not how everyone else thought it was. As Matt was talking to her he slowly moved closer to her, so that—after a while—their knees were touching. Hermione shifted nervously on the couch.  
>"You're very pretty, Hermione," he told her reaching out to finger one of her curls.<br>"Um...thank you." she replied shakily. She wasn't sure why, but Matt gave her a weird feeling. Her mother always told her to trust her instincts.  
>He laid his hand on her knee and began to rub it, up and down. "How old are you Hermione?" he asked softly.<br>" A-almost s-sixteen." she stammered, trying to move away. It didn't matter, he just moved closer to her. He moved his hand up to her thigh.  
>"You look a lot older than sixteen." he purred in her ear. Hermione gulped, her heart rate jumping.<br>"Uh..y-yeah." she said trying to stand up. He grabbed her hips and pushed her back into the couch. "Where are you going, Darling?" he asked, leering at her.  
>"Away from you!" she said more bravely than she felt. He rubbed his hands up and down her hips.<br>She tried to get out of his iron clad grip but it was futile.  
>"Ah ah ah! You and me, we're going to have a little fun." He moved so that she was underneath him on the couch.<br>"Leave me alone!" she yelled, her voice cracking. It didn't come out as brave as she wanted it to.  
>He grinned at her. "No one can hear you, Darling. It's just you—and me." He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down hard on his tongue, the metallic taste flooding her mouth. He quickly withdrew, and she screamed as loud as she could.<br>Crack! Her cheek stung from the impact. "You stupid little bitch!" He roared.  
>"I was going to make this enjoyable for you, but since you insist on being a stupid bitch, you can bloody forget it!"<br>She let a small whimper loose. He grinned maniacally when he heard it.  
>She thrashed from side to side, trying to get away from him. In the process she managed to rip her shirt. He smirked at her before completely ripping off the now tattered t-shirt.<br>"Veerrryyy nice." he said, ogling at her breasts. She whimpered as he ripped her bra off and rubbed her nipples with his fingers.  
>He slowly trailed his hands down her body to the waistband of her sweatpants.<br>She whimpered loudly. "Please..no!"  
>He slid his fingers into her waistband and tugged them down roughly. He ran his hands across the front of her lacy black knickers. She tried to squirm away, but only managed to rub against the man's large erection.<br>He moaned loudly, ripped off her knickers and threw them across the room. He unzippered his own pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers, grinning. His member sprang free. He grinned neurotically as he crawled up her body so that his erection was directly in front of her mouth. He bent down and rubbed it back and forth across her firmly shut lips.  
>"So my little whore wants to get right to the action, huh?" He crawled back down her body so that he was positioned right above her opening.<br>He smirked before thrusting hard into her.  
>She cried out in pain, while he laughed at her. She felt a blinding pain in her nether regions, and felt a warm liquid trickle down her inner thighs. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. She willed herself not to let them fall. He thrust into her several more times before releasing inside her.<br>The girl broke and the tears streamed down her cheeks, but the large man paid no attention as he moved off her. She tried to move, but all she felt was a shooting pain in her abdomen down into her legs. She looked down and realized she was bleeding.  
>When she whimpered, he glanced at her.<br>He spat in her face and said. "You're such a little whore...just like your mother."  
>Hermione wasn't sure what happened next, but a bright glowing ball of light appeared, and Matt laid crumpled on the floor with his pants and boxers still around his ankles.<br>Hermione curled up into a ball on the couch, and sobbed. Her father still lay passed out on the floor. He never heard anything. For the first time in a long time, she longed for her father. It would—at least—offer a sense of normalcy.  
>A few moments later she heard the pop of apparation but didn't move. She didn't care if they were Death Eaters, she wanted to die. She heard footsteps. It was hard to tell, but she guessed there were three or four people. They were in the entry to the sitting room now.<br>"Oh bugger!" he heard someone swear. She thought the voice sounded familiar but she was fading now.  
>Before she had completely passed out she heard the same voice say, "Fred, get Lupin and Snape now!"<br>She felt someone wrap something warm around her, before she succumbed to the darkness surrounding her.

Shit! Shit! Shit!  
>That's what George Weasley thought as he wrapped a blanket around the unconscious girl. He gently stroked her hair while he waited for his brother to return with Lupin and Snape. They rushed into the room, Remus stopping so suddenly that Snape had run into him.<br>He wasn't sure if Fred had filled them in on what had happened.  
>"What in Merlin's saggy balls happened?" Remus exclaimed.<br>Apparently Fred hadn't. George would have laughed at Remus' choice of words if the situation had been different.  
>"I would think you would be able to figure that out yourself, Lupin." Snape drawled, as he walked over to the unconscious, pants-less man on the floor. He checked his pulse.<br>"He is alive, but unconscious." He stated. "Weasley 1 and 2, take care of that bastard while Lupin and I take care of Miss Granger." he ordered.  
>The twins merely nodded and went over to the large man, whilst the two older men went to the aid of young girl.<br>"She's bleeding." the werewolf stated dumbly.  
>Snape just sneered at him. "Yes, that generally does happen when one is a virgin."<br>"How do you know she was a virgin?" The werewolf demanded angrily.  
>"I do not appreciate you insinuating anything about me and your precious Granger. Our relationship is purely teacher and student." He spat venomously. Lupin actually took a step backwards.<br>"I'll take her to Molly. You stay and help Weasley 1 and 2." Snape told him.  
>"But-" He never finished his sentence because Snape had disapparated.<br>Lupin sighed and waved his wand. The large tattooed man on the floor woke up.  
>"Waz goin on?" he asked groggily.<br>The twins pointed their wands in his face. "You know what's going on, you bastard!" George yelled in his face.  
>"You raped a sixteen year old girl!" Fred added just as angrily.<br>The man just shrugged. "She wanted it. She's such a bloody tease."  
>Crack! The man's nose started gushing blood. He tried to stem the bleeding with his hands.<br>"Ow! What was dat for?" Matt bellowed.  
>"For being a bastard," George said shrugging.<br>After the trio finished taking care of the man, they apparated back to headquarters. As they landed on the top step, they heard a girl screaming bloody murder. They faltered for a second, then charged in, and up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>This is updated from the original first chapter. My computer decided it wanted to screw up, so the alignment and such is really off. Sorry about that. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione could hear someone shuffling around her. She felt a throbbing in her head. When she tried to open her eyes but the room would spin every time. When she finally managed to open them, she saw a man leaning over the bed. She did the only logical thing she could think of. She screamed.

The man jumped backwards, clearly startled. "Miss Granger?" he asked softly.

She scrambled off the opposite end of the bed. He rounded the bed to stand in front of her. She backed up until she was against the wall.

"Miss Granger?" he drawled.

The girl slid down the wall onto the floor, sobbing. "Please, don't hurt me anymore! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She sobbed loudly. He reached for her slowly, but jerked his arm back when she yelled. "Don't touch me!"

The door burst open, and Snape whipped around—wand in hand.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Molly berated him.

"I-uh was trying to get her back onto the bed," he tried to say smoothly.

"She isn't going to be very trusting right now." Molly told him gently. "She is still very scared." Snape nodded curtly, glanced at the terrified girl on the floor, and swept from the room.

"Up you go." Molly said gently. The girl whimpered but climbed back into the bed. Molly sat there stroking Hermione's hair until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

She had a dream about _him_ and woke up screaming loudly, and crying. Not a minute later, three men came barging in her room, wands drawn.

The girl burst into a fresh round of tears. One of the men walked cautiously toward her.

"Hermione? It's me, George." he said softly, standing about a foot away from her, trying not to scare her.

"G-George?" she whispered. She shook with sobs. He came closer to her and pushed her to his chest.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so, so sorry this happened."

"'S not your fault." she whispered.

"Hermione, we should have known what your home life was like. Why didn't you tell us?" Lupin asked.

"B-B-Because." she hiccuped and laid her head on George's chest. "I didn't want anyone to w-worry about me, when H-Harry is more important."

Lupin shook his head violently. "No Hermione! You are just as important as Harry!" he told her.

"Where would Harry and Ron be without you Hermione?" Fred asked.

The distraught girl just sniffled and shrugged her shoulders.

"They would be dead without you Hermione!" Fred told her honestly.

Hermione smiled feebly at the three men.

"Well, Hermione, I think we'll let you go back to sleep now." Remus told her. He made his way to the door with Fred on his heels. George made to untangle himself from her, but she held fast.

"George?" she whispered. "W-Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He smoothed her hair. "Of course."

The other two crept silently from the room.

When Hermione woke, she found herself hopelessly entangled in George's arms, while said boy was currently snoring loudly in her ear. She struggled to untangle herself, but he only pulled her tighter to him.

Luckily for her, Tonks literally tripped into her room. Tonks surveyed the scene before her broke out into giggles. Hermione harrumphed at her.

"A little help?" Hermione grumbled.

Tonks winked at her, then before Hermione's eyes changed into a replica of Dolores Umbridge. She walked over next to George, and whispered in his ear. "Georgie-poo, time to wwwakkke-upp!"

The young man rolled over, opened his eyes, and screamed like a 5 year old girl. He was staring, open mouthed at Dolores Umbridge. Tonks, unable to hold in her laughter, morphed back. George glared at her, extricated himself from Hermione, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Tonks walked out of the room, sensing a talk coming.

"Err...sorry about that, Hermione." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"'S no problem, George." She smiled at him tentatively. He grinned widely at her. "You know, you're just like the little not red-headed sister I've always wanted."

"And you're the annoying, prank pulling older brother I never wanted." But she smiled when she said it, proving that she was joking.

"You _are_ cruel, Granger!" he told her. She just shrugged. The twins always tried to make her feel better, but right now it wasn't helping.

"Thanks George. You're family has always been nice to me, except for Ron on occasion." She added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, well...Ron's a git." George told her, completely serious. Hermione suddenly felt nervous, and her pulse quickened. "D-Does Ron and H-Harry know?" she whispered.

George shook his head, his shaggy hair whipping back and forth. "No. Do you want them to know-"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Please don't tell them!" she begged him. "Please, please don't!" She felt her heart thudding against her ribcage. George pushed his arms out in front of him. "Hermione, stop! You're going to give yourself a panic attack!"

Hermione clutched at her chest, breathing rapidly. Her palms were sweating, and she felt dizzy. The room was spinning. She staggered backwards against the bedpost. George sounded miles away.

"Someone help!" He yelled down the stairs.

Her whole body began shaking.

Someone pounded up the stairs. Snape burst into the room wielding his wand.

"What? What's wrong?" He demanded of George.

"She's having a panic attack! I don't know what to do!" George exclaimed.

Snape shoved him aside and grabbed the panicking girl by the shoulders.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!" She was shaking violently now. "Hermione!" he yelled, and shook her.

She glanced at him, her eyes far away.

"Hermione, I need you to breathe!" He told her sternly. She was starting to hyperventilate. "Hermione, breathe with me. Follow my movements." Her eyes snapped to him. "In, out. In, out. In, out." Her breathing slowed.

"That's good. Follow me. In...out. In...out." He told her gently.

Her breathing evened out, and she collapsed against his chest. The potions master scooped the limp girl up into his arms, and set her in the bed. He turned to the redhead in the corner.

"What brought this on?" He demanded.

George looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, err she was asking me if Ron and Harry knew about..." he hesitated. "...Well, you know. I told her no, and asked if she wanted them to know, and she started panicking." He told his former professor.

"So she doesn't want the two dunderheads to know?" He clarified.

George, ignoring the jab at his brother and his friend, nodded. He gestured toward the girl on the bed. "Will she be all right?" he asked.

Snape glanced at the girl, then looked back at the boy. "She passed out from lack of oxygen, but will be alright. If this happens again, get her to breathe. If you cannot, call myself, or Lupin. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir." George said. Snape glanced once more at Hermione then walked out of the room.

George strode to the doorway and called. "Sir?" Snape turned around. "Thank you." George told him.

Snape inclined his head slightly, and continued down the stairs.

George sighed, and headed downstairs. He knew if anyone could make it through this, it would be Hermione.

No one knew how much worse life could get for the inhabitants of Grimwauld Place. Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks were the only people who stayed there. Snape was there frequently, as was Molly, George and Fred. Arthur and Bill popped in from time to time, but for the most part, Hermione lacked much company. She spent a lot of time in the library, because it was close to the bathroom. The past couple of weeks had been tough because she was constantly throwing up. She figured it was from stress because she often felt tired, even though she slept plenty. The next morning Hermione woke early, and headed down to the kitchen because for once, she was ravenous with hunger. As she entered the kitchen she noticed Molly bustling around making some sort of breakfast food. Lupin and Snape were sitting at the table talking, each with a mug held between their hands. A smell wafted towards her, and she recognized it as coffee before she doubled over and vomited on the floor. All three of them looked up startled, having not heard her walk in.

Hermione covered her hands with her mouth, embarrassed. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry...I-I"

Molly walked over and rubbed circles into her back. "Oh, you poor dear!" she exclaimed. "You must be coming down with the flu. Let's get you back upstairs and into a warm bed."

Lupin and Snape shared a grave expression. As Molly went to lead her upstairs, Lupin called out.

"Molly, can you wait a moment? There is something we need to discuss with the two of you."

Mrs. Weasley huffed but led Hermione to a chair.

Snape gestured for Lupin to start, and the werewolf sighed.

"Hermione—we've noticed, you've been getting sick quite often."

The young witch shrugged. "I figured I was just stressed out."

Lupin glanced at Snape who grimaced.

Molly gasped. "Severus, you don't think-"

"Molly-" Remus began.

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted them. "What's going on?"

"Miss Granger..." Snape began. "We would like your permission to perform a diagnostic spell on you."

"Alright, fine." Hermione said, still confused.

Snape pulled out this wand, and waved it at her in a complicated pattern. Hermione felt a warmth spread throughout her body, then she saw her body glow a bright yellow.

Next to her she heard Lupin groan, and Molly muffled a little shriek by covering her mouth with a shaking hand. Snape looked like he was struggling internally with something. Hermione was still confused.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

Snape grimaced before saying. "Miss Gr—Hermione, the diagnostic spell just confirmed that you are-"

He got cut off by a two bodies tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Mum, Harry just-"

"-showed up at-"

"-the house."

"Not now boys!" Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

Hermione huffed impatiently. "Will someone just tell me what in Circe's name is going on?"

"Are you sure you want to know in front of Fred and George?" Remus asked.

"I-Don't-Care! Just tell me what is going on!" She demanded angrily.

"Hermione, you're pregnant." Remus told her gently.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please reivew!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"P-Pregnant?" Hermione stuttered weakly, swaying slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Remus told her sincerely. Snape gave her a pitying look. Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears. The twins were staring at each other, open-mouthed gaping like goldfish.

"Well, there must be something I can do about it right? I mean a potion or spell or something?" Hermione stated, confused at the reactions she got. It was Snape who answered her question.

"Miss Granger, abortions of any form are illegal in the Wizarding World."

"But, I can do it the Muggle way!" she protested. There was no way she was carrying the baby of a rapist.

Snape shook his head at her. "It is illegal to terminate the pregnancy of a potentially magical fetus."

Hermione stared at him dumbly. "But—but-but"

Molly put a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Oh you poor dear. I'm sorry this had happened to you."

Hermione shoved away from the table so fast that her chair tumbled loudly to the ground. She stormed away only to trip over a brick that was sticking up out of the floor. As she saw the floor coming closer, a pair of arms wrapped around her and set her upright. Hermione turned around to face Fred Weasley who winked at her. "Walk much, Granger?"

She gave him a scathing look, so he dropped his arms. She tore from the room.

Fred looked around to see everyone glaring at him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." he explained.

After saying their goodbyes, the twins floo'ed back to the Burrow. The three adults sat at the table in silence for a long time.

"Oh Remus! What is she going to do? She leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow." Molly cried out.

Remus shook his head. "There's nothing _to_ do, Molly. She has to go through with the pregnancy."

Molly glared at him before turning to the other man. "Severus, will you watch over her?"

He glared at the Weasley matriarch. "How can I? I can hardly ask her in the middle of class how she's doing!" he spat.

"Please Severus!" Molly begged of him. He sighed, "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Molly told him.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay up in her room, contemplating. She couldn't kill an innocent child. That she already knew. How could she be a mother to a child that was a constant reminder of what happened to her? She couldn't help but feel so alone. Hermione knew he couldn't tell Harry or Ron. Harry had enough to deal with as it was, and Ron was unable to deal with his own things, let alone Hermione's. Hermione wasn't the type to drop out of school or run away from her problems.<p>

It was decided. She would go back and deal with everything one day at a time. Maybe she could talk to the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall. They would know what to do.

Hermione awoke early the next morning to someone gently shaking her.

"Hermione dear, it's time to wake up." Molly told her.

Hermione yawned widely, and got up out of bed.

Molly smiled at her and said, "Breakfast is ready downstairs, when you're ready."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione told her sincerely. After Mrs. Weasley left, Hermione got dressed, and headed downstairs. Sitting in the kitchen was Lupin and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sat down and ate her breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Hermione, when you're down we can head to Kings Cross Station. I've gotten your trunk and books from your house, and Molly got all of your supplies from Diagon Alley. I'll be taking you there by Side-Along-Apparation." Lupin told her. He had avoided drinking coffee around her since she had gotten sick.

"Alright." She told him.

"Hermione." He looked sternly at her. "As soon as you finish the feast, I want you to go to Madam Pomphrey and have her check you out. Understood?"

The girl sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, if you're done?" She stood up, and took his offered arm. They twisted away with a crack.

When they landed at the station she bid Lupin goodbye and headed off to find an empty compartment. She wasn't ready to face Harry, Ron or Ginny just yet. She sat down in the first one she could find, trying to hold off her nausea. A few minutes later everyone was boarded and the train took off.

She heard her compartment door slide open and looked up from her potions book.

"Hullo Hermione. Do ye mind if we sit with ye? There's no empty compartments."

Hermione smiled at her fellow classmates. "Hello Seamus. Hello Dean. 'Course. Come on in!"

Both boys thanked her.

"Why aren't you sitting with Ron and Harry?" Dean asked her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Change of scenery."

Seamus quirked an eyebrow at her. "Did ye have a fight with them?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that." Hermione replied quickly. Her stomach rolled and she fought to hold back the bile in her throat.

Seamus seemed to notice her discomfort. "Something wrong with ye?"

Hermione shook her head as she swallowed. "Just feeling a little nauseous, is all."

Seamus nodded then turned to Dean to talk about Merlin knows what.

About midway through the ride, after the food trolley went through, they had an unwelcome visitor.

"Well what do we have here?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the stuck-up blonde. "Shove off, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered at her. "Don't talk to me, Mudblood-"

"Don't call her that!" Dean and Seamus exclaimed.

"Oh?" Malfoy just seemed to have noticed the other two boys. "Did you trade Potter and the Weasel for these two?" He smirked at her. "You go through boyfriends awfully fast, don't you?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Seamus told him.

"Watch it, you Mick!" Malfoy glared at him.

"Ta hell with ye." Seamus spat.

Malfoy smirked at them again before backing out of their compartment. For Hermione it couldn't have been any sooner, because as soon as he disappeared, she vomited all over the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just...felt sick and then Malfoy and the train and-"

"Hermione! Calm down will ye? It's not a big deal." Seamus told her. Dean vanished the sick, and conjured Hermione a glass of water. She gulped it down greedily.

"Are ye alright?" Seamus asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." she told him.

Dean laughed. "Nothing to be sorry for, Hermione. It happens to everyone."

They spent the rest of the ride trying to explain football to Seamus, who couldn't understand why it wasn't played on brooms. Hermione was laughing and having fun. For the first time since the _incident_, she had forgotten all about it, even if only for a couple hours.

* * *

><p>At the feast she sat next to Harry and Ron who questioned her about where she was on the train. She explained that she wanted some alone time and was allowed to have other friends besides them.<p>

Afterwords, she left to go up to the Hospital Wing like Lupin had requested.

"Well hello Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" The Matron asked her.

Hermione felt nervous and said, "I uhh—need to talk to you."

Madam Pomphrey asked Hermione to follow her into her office.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked the young girl kindly.

"I-I I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered.

The matron winced. "Did you not think to use protection?"

"No, I-I was r-r-r-" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence because she was overcome with tears, but Madam Pomphrey understood what she was trying to say.

"Oh you poor dear!" She exclaimed, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Do you know what abortion is illegal in the Wizarding World?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione nodding, trying to stop her tears.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

Hermione nodded again. "About 3 and a half weeks." she whispered.

Madam Pomphrey waved her wand, and Hermione could hear a heartbeat.

"That's your baby. It's healthy. That's good at least. I want you to come and see me every 5 weeks or so." The nurse told Hermione.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, I haven't had the chance."

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "I think you will feel better if you confide in someone, someone you trust."

Hermione started crying again at the thought of telling Harry and Ron.

Madam Pomphrey take her a pat on the shoulder and sent her on her way.

Hermione walked out of her office, tears streaming down her face.

"Madam Pomphrey!" A boy called. He noticed Hermione walking towards him.

"Granger?" he asked confused. "A-Are you okay?"

Hermione pushed past him and broke out into a ran, heading for her common room.

"Granger!" The boy called after her. "Hey Granger!"

Hermione didn't stop running until she was inside her common room.

Back in the Hospital Wing, Theodore Nott was very confused.

* * *

><p>Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was being questioned by Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Finally, Hermione had enough. "Will you lot shut the bloody hell up?"<p>

The trio stared at her. She sighed and proceeded to tell them her story.

"-And now I'm pregnant." she finished nearly a hour later.

Ron stared at her for a moment, then pushed himself off of the couch and bounded up the stairs.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry watched him go.

"Hermione, he just needs time." Harry told her, following his friend up the stairs.

"_He _needs time?" Hermione questioned angrily. Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Hermione, Ron's a git. Don't worry though, you'll always have me."

Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "Thanks Gin."

"Would you like to hang out with me Dean and Seamus? Might make you forget things for a while." Ginny suggested. Hermione had forgotten that Ginny was dating the tall black guy.

On the way to the kitchens to meet the boys, Ginny asked Hermione about the baby. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

"Well I'm going to keep it. Even if abortion wasn't illegal I don't think I would be able to kill a living being, especially a baby." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Neither girl saw the figure that overheard everything they were saying.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

After the girls had walked away, Theodore Nott stepped out of the shadows. He ran all the way down to the dungeons to find his best friend. He wove his way through the dark hallways down to the eery common room.

"Blaise! Blaise!" The energetic Slytherin yelled.

A tall black Slytherin poked his head over the top of a green and silver couch. He sighed. "What Theo?"

Theo bounded over to the couch, and flopped down. "Guess what?"

Blaise rolled his dark eyes. "_What_?"

"You have to guess!"

Blaise glared at his friend. "You finally got over your weird obsession with Granger?"

A crimson flush spread up from under Theo's collar.

"_No!_ Granger is pregnant." Theo told him adamantly.

Blaise leaned forward, his eyebrows pinched together. "You mean goody-goody little miss perfect bookworm Granger got herself knocked up?"

Theo nodded earnestly. Blaise looked at him—doubtful. He swung his long legs off the couch.

"You really need to lay off the muggle drugs."

Theo huffed. "I don't do _muggle_ drugs!"

The black Slytherin patted his friend on the shoulder as he stood up. "Theo, stop stalking Granger."

He walked away before Theo could formulate a response.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the fact that their conversation was not private, the two Gryffindor girls continues to walk down to the kitchens.<p>

"Gin, why are the boys so upset about this? It's not _my_ fault!" The older girl whined.

"Oh, Hermione." The redhead said sympathetically. "Ron always thought that he would be your first and what not. The poor boy is head over heels in love with you. Harry is just trying to comfort his best friend. _Not_ that you're not his best friend." She added hastily after Hermione glared at her. By the time they made it to the kitchens Hermione had worked herself up so much that she was on the verge of tears.

As Ginny ran to embrace Dean, Hermione stood back trying to stop the tears threatening to overflow her eyes. She jumped when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She heard a thick accent.

"Easy there. It's juss me."

"Sorry Seamus. You scared me." Hermione told him. He walked around so that he was facing her.

"Are ye all right?" He asked concerned.

"Fine." she answered shortly. He cocked his head and looked at her suspiciously.

"Ye sure?" he questioned her.

She nodded.

She didn't realize Ginny and Dean had witnessed this whole exchange.

"Mione," Ginny told her softly. "They're going to find out sooner or later. Better that they hear it from you."

Hermione winced. "Gin, but what if-"

Ginny cut her off. "Trust me."

Hermione sighed, defeated. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and motioned for the boys to sit down. She told them everything, finally ending with

"-and now I found out I'm pregnant." She cringed, waiting for a reaction like Ron and Harry's.

What she didn't expect was for Seamus and Dean to get up and give her a hug.

She smiled at them, tears in her eyes. Ginny grinned at her boyfriend and cuddled up close to him. "thank you." she whispered in his ear.

Seamus sat down next to Hermione, and covered her tiny hand with his large one. She never realized how rough his hands were.

"We're here for ye. Dean, Ginny and I. I promise." he told her sincerely. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, both. It really means the world to me." He smiled down at her.

The four spend the next couple of hours laughing and joking around about things.

"Remember when you singed your eyebrows off?" Hermione giggled.

Seamus mock glared at her. "Real funny, Granger." He couldn't keep a straight face though and started to snicker.

The Gryffindor girl shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it was."

Dean and Ginny shared a secretive glance watching their two friends laugh and converse.

Ginny cocked her head to the side slightly, and Dean nodded in agreement. Ginny broke into a wide grin. Neither Seamus or Hermione witnessed this silent exchange.

Not long after Ginny tried to get the attention of her friend. "Hermione? Heellooo? HERMIONE!"

Hermione jerked up. "Huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's getting late. Want to get going?"

Hermione grimaced. "Oh err. Alright." She stood up from her chair.

"Bye Seamus!"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Err—bye Dean!" Hermione added sheepishly, blushing slightly.

The two girls headed out of the door, Ginny turned around and winked at Dean, who nodded.

Ginny giggled, then followed the taller girl out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean turned and grinned at his best friend.<p>

"Blimey, mate. You got it bad!"

Seamus flushed deeply. "Shut up, will ye?"

Dean laughed deeply. "Seamus, you've fancied her since the Yule ball. Don't you think it's time to tell her?"

Seamus glared at him. "No! I'm not ruining our friendship. Especially now!" he added.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Poor Hermione,"

Seamus frowned. That poor girl just couldn't catch a break. He vowed that he would be there for her no matter what. For her, and the baby.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione lay up in her dormitory, absentmindedly rubbing her hand across her still flat stomach. For once, she was actually dreading the start of classes. Dumbledore had announced the night before that Snape was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. A new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn would be teaching potions this year. Hermione was curious to witness how his teaching style differed from Snape's. She sighed. Snape had been decent to her over the summer. She wondered if he would be back to his usual snarky self. She actually grinned. She couldn't see Snape being anything <em>but<em> snarky—especially in front of his Slytherins. Thinking about the Slytherins reminded her of Theodore Nott and how odd he had acted in the Hospital Wing. Nott was one of the few Slytherins that never really bothered her. He was often seen in the presence of Blaise Zabini, but never hung around with Malfoy or his cronies. He never called her mudblood—actually he had never spoken a single word to her, until he saw her in the Hopsital Wing. Come to think of it, Blaise Zabini had never had anything particularly mean to say to her either. Yes, he had laughed meanly at her when she had tripped up the stairs third year, but so had some surrounding Ravenclaws.

Hermione pondered into the wee hours of the night how people would take it when she finally started showing. She hoped most people wouldn't judge her but people really were very judgmental. She hoped that by then, Ron and Harry would come around. She knew Ginny, Dean and Seamus would be there for her though. That brought her to another strange thing. Seamus. Boys really were unfamiliar territory to her, her only experience being a few sloppy kisses shared with Viktor in her fourth year. But Seamus, he was something different. He was sincere, kind and if she were being completely honest with herself—fairly handsome. She had never really had much contact with Seamus before. A few conversations with him, Harry and Ron but that was about it.

She turned over onto her side, and willed herself to sleep. When she woke up only a few hours later to get ready to go down to breakfast, she knew it was going to be an excruciatingly long day. She made her way down the many staircases to the Great Hall. As she neared the Gryffindor table, she saw Ginny beckoning to her.

"Come sit with us!" Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione grinned at her and made her way over to the trio, sitting down on the bench next to Seamus, across from Dean and Ginny.

"Coffee!" Hermione croaked, her voice thick with sleep.

Ginny shuttered but handed her a steaming mug of dark black liquid.

"I don't know why you insist on drinking that disgusting American drink." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione gulped down said drink before repling. "It's got more caffeine than tea, and it's not _disgusting_, thank you very much!" Hermione said glaring at the giggling redhead.

As they sat there eating breakfast, Seamus and Hermione would occasionally bump elbows, because of him being left-handed and sitting to the right of her. Each time this would happen, they would both blush, and stammer out an apology. Ginny grinned at her boyfriend, who was trying desperately not to laugh. Unfortunetly for Dean, this made him look very much like he was constipated. Hermione giggled at the look on his face, and soon all four of them were laughing so hard, many people were turning and staring at them.

* * *

><p>"What's up with Granger?" Blaise asked from across the hall.<p>

Theo jerked his head up so fast, he felt a crick in his neck. "Watcha mean?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at his eager friend. "She's not sitting with Potter boy-wonder, and his Weasel side-kick." He gestured discreetly at the foursome. "Looks like she's found some new friends."

Theo grimaced. "Well at least they're not as bad as Potter and Weasel. Finnigan and Thomas are decent. The girl Weasley, what's her name?-Ginny, isn't so bad either. Much more level-headed than her brother." Theo remarked.

The remainder of their conversation was cut off though, as Snape came around handing them their schedules.

Theo looked down at the parchment in his hand.

_Monday/Wednesday_:

8:00-10:00 _Double Potions_

10:00-11:00 _Ancient Runes_

2:00-3:00 _D.A.D.A_

_Tuesday/Thursday:_

8:00-10:00 _Double Transfiguration_

10:00-11:00 _Arithmancy_

2:00-3:00 _Charms_

_Friday:_

9:00-10:00 _Muggle Studies_

10:00-12:00 _Child Care_

Theo looked up from his list at his friend who had a confused look on his face.

He could see Blaise mouthing the words 'Child Care'.

The Headmaster stood up then and said, "Would the sixth and seventh years please stay beind? Everyone else may proceed to their classes!"

The first through fifth years looked curiously at the older students as they left the hall.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Theo saw Hermione discussing this with her new friends.

Theo had a feeling that this was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p><em>I know this has been done before, but I promise it won't be the same.<em>

_Please review!_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
